Software application developers use application development platforms (e.g., Software Development Kits (SDKs)) to write software applications. An SDK is a collection of software used for developing applications for a specific end use, for example, a specific device or an operating system. Examples of SDKs include, without limitation, the Java SDK, the Mac OS X SDK, and the iPhone SDK. SDKs may also include an integrated development environment (IDE), which provides a programming window for writing source code, a debugger for fixing program errors, and a visual editor. IDEs may also include a compiler, which is used to create applications from source code files.
Once the applications are written, they are continuously maintained, for example to remove bugs and plug security loopholes. Therefore, application developers often configure the applications to generate logs during execution, as the generated logs help them to better understand the application execution behavior and debugging. Further, it is important to keep the generated logs secure. However, application developers tend to have different security requirements and preferences.